


sweet content

by Bether



Series: Chiefly Friends [4]
Category: Marvel (Comics), New Mutants, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: fanfic100, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Missing Scene, Not Beta Read, One Shot, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bether/pseuds/Bether
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing quite like sharing a porch swing with a beer and a good friend-- even on a drizzling fall evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet content

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livelovehump](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelovehump/gifts).



> For the prompts drizzle and Dani/Sam friendship. Set during _New Mutants v3 #15_ pre-kiss, though it could easily fit in some other time when they were hanging out (e.g. X-Force tenure, UXM in SF, etc.).
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Characters mentioned are used without permission and are trademarks of Marvel Characters, Inc. I do not own them and am simply borrowing for my purposes. Please don't sue.

Dani had her legs perched on the railing as she rocked lazily in the chair swing hanging on the porch. She had a beer in hand and her eyes were closed as she listened to the drizzle pattering on the various metal surfaces nearby. It was musical, in its way.

It was only when she felt someone sit down beside her that she opened her eyes again. It was, of course, Sam who joined her. He was holding his own beer and settled into a position that mirrored hers. He smiled when he noticed he'd caught her attention. "So."

"Mm-hmm," Dani hummed, smiling softly. She twisted so her feet were resting in his lap (because, with his longer legs, they could swing further—that was the excuse she was sticking with, anyway) and let out a content sigh.

Sam rolled his eyes but didn't upend her legs. Instead, he slung an arm over the back of the chair and watched the grey drizzle falling. It wasn't a half bad way to end the evening, sitting with his friend and sharing a drink in comfortable silence.


End file.
